<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Together Forever by khoroshooo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23410468">Together Forever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/khoroshooo/pseuds/khoroshooo'>khoroshooo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Happy Sugar Life (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Tragedy, Bittersweet Ending, Character &amp; Reader Conversation, Character Death, Elementary School, F/F, Psychology</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:01:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23410468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/khoroshooo/pseuds/khoroshooo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After few months Satou died in her arms and their castle burned, Shio begin to enrolled as a student in elementary school as her will to live for the sake of her beloved deceased wish. </p><p>From that day, she is no longer lived like a normal little girl anymore.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Koube Shio &amp; Original Character, Matsuzaka Satou/Koube Shio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Together Forever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please read the tags carefully before reading this fanfiction.</p><p>(Y/N) = yourself or your original character.</p><p>This oneshot contains angst and bittersweet spoilers. I do not own the characters and arts. They were all belong to the respectful author. The story took a part after the ending and Shio's life without Satou but the story plot didn't included on the extra chapters of the manga series.</p><p>Happy Sugar Life © Kagisora Tomiyaki.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <span class="u">Flashbacks.</span> </b>
</p><p>Shio realized that she lied on the hospital bed after she woke up. The things that she remembered is their marriage vows, their castle burned by flames, her older brother came suddenly in front of her to remind her forgotten promise with her mother, Satou-chan's last words and a sound of a broken jar falling to the floor.</p><p>
  <em>At that day.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>She realized that Satou-chan is already dead. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>Lying lifeless in the pool of blood under her.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>However, she was still smiling and hugging her.</em>
</p><p>Her palms twisted because of the crash of their fall. At the first, Shio didn't believe of what she was saw. In the other side, she also glad that she still hold her in her arms and never let it go.</p><p>
  <em>"It hurts." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>But it more hurt when she found that Satou-chan died before her.</em>
</p><p>Her mind aches but she didn't care and afraid. Her world feels like to become monochrome. Shio look around and find Satou-chan's ribbon and her ring beside the vase on the desk. At that time, she tried to grab it with her right hand and try to remember of what she said before.</p><p>
  <em>"Shio-chan, I hope you still love me when we're reborn."</em>
  <br/>
  <em>"I'm sorry."</em>
  <br/>
  <em>"Thank you."</em>
</p><p>Satou-chan hugs her tightly and almost covering her face to her chest. Shio's eyes were widen after she heard her words and a sound of broken jar echoing between them. It was all that incident before everything blacked out.</p><p>Shio spacing out her blank mind at the hospital window with empty eyes. She wonders why Satou-chan kept her alive instead of dying together. At that time, her older brother named Asahi came in her room with a flower bouquet and started his own conversation. "Shio, how are your condition?"</p><p>Rather than answering his question, Shio remained calm but tried to listen what he wants for once.</p><p>"I-It's okay! There is nothing to be afraid. Because we are here. That's why, please live with us, Shio?"</p><p>Those words from him makes her feels nothing when she saw her mother real appearance through the hospital window. From all this time after she lived with Satou-chan, her shadow haunted her because Shio forgot her. She was tired to repairing her relationship with her mother again. Because she realized that their previous promise to lived together as a family were already broken right before her mother thrown her alone at the alleyway.</p><p>"... I'm sorry. I don't do that stuff anymore."<br/>"Because I'm already reborn."</p><p>Shio turned toward Asahi with a small smile and sharp eyes. For an instance, Satou's shadow mirroring her image in Asahi's eyes. "W-What are you saying?"</p><p>"My love, my happiness, is already inside of me."</p><p>Asahi shocked after he saw Satou's image brainwashing her little sister eyes. Shio's smile looks exactly like Satou's. He suddenly dropped his flower bouquet. Shio didn't care about him anymore and then went to the hospital lobby to take a walk. Shio's palm stroking the window glasses and suddenly stopped to holding Satou-chan's ribbon and the rings. Her empty eyes sharpened by her thoughts about Satou-chan.</p><p>Shio keep thinking why Satou-chan's save her life, although she wants both of them just died. Since the first time they met, Satou-chan always saving Shio instead of herself. She is her savior from the prisoned life of her family. She then realized of what she wished only for her.</p><p>Shio saw Satou-chan's image in front of her and hold their hands each other through the lobby window. They both smiling together, reflecting their happiness still connected even death do them apart. Because of that, Shio puts their rings in her left finger and she still saw Satou-chan's. Satou-chan still smiling like usual as always. Smiling only for her. Satou-chan's warmth remaining inside for the rest of Shio's life.</p><p>"We will always be together."</p><p>Shio smiling widely toward the empty window and Satou-chan. After decided to fulfilled her deceased wife wish, Shio tied Satou-chan's ribbon to her left hair while still curved her smiles.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b> <span class="u">A few months later.</span> </b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Shio started to enrolled as an elementary student in a school near her own apartment. She started to living alone. Because she was still a powerless child, Asahi provides her a little bit of moneys to rent the apartment and living separately, since her mother refused to live with Shio again in one house and only wants Asahi.</p>
  <p>Shio didn't mind about her mother wishes, as long as she didn't ruined her own life again like the day that she thrown her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Shio studying while listening to the teachers at the class and she eventually gets along well with her classmates. Shio started to become the smartest and diligent student in the class. Not only that, Shio become one of the prettiest girl in the school. All girls and teacher in her class admired her a lot and the boys in her class started to liking her.</p>
  <p>But Shio turned all of them down because she told them that she didn't interested. In fact, Shio already have Satou-chan.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <hr/>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>There is one day.</p>
  <p>Where suddenly a person named (Y/N) from her class told her to wait at the classroom after school. Shio seems fine with that and she decided to hangout around.</p>
  <p>"Um.. Shio-san? S-Since we became classmates, I-I want to say that.. I love you!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>That person confessed to her with blushes on its cheeks. However, Shio smiling widely and then shooked. "I'm sorry, (Y/N)-san. I've already loved someone." As usual, Shio turned the person down when this time happened to her.</p>
  <p>"B-But the truth, you lied right!? B-Because I didn't saw your looks toward someone else instead of what you're thinking."</p>
  <p>(Y/N) shooked while lowering its head when realized something inside Shio. "Hm? When you already know that?" Shio asking while blinking her eyes twice.</p>
  <p>"S-Since we're studying, you always looked at the window and then I caught you always smiling suddenly." (Y/N) admit its words while avoiding Shio's stare.</p>
  <p>"I see~ I'm amazed that you know me well, but not too much as my sweet Satou-chan."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"So her name is Satou, huh? Where is she?" (Y/N) asking her curiously. "She's already dead." Shio curved her smiles more while thinking about Satou-chan.</p>
  <p>At the moment, (Y/N) feels like that she saw a pinkish long haired teenager girl standing beside Shio.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I-I didn't believe it. Why is that possible? Aren't you..." (Y/N) shocked and lost voices to said something. Shio understand of what (Y/N) wants to tells but she closing her eyes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"This is my love. It feels warmth. Only just the two of us together. I have already reborn, no matter what happens and what it feels. That's why, I'm here to fulfilled her last wish to keep alive and waiting for the time that Satou-chan is reborn."</p>
  <p>Shio puts her hands on her chest to tightened her love toward Satou-chan.</p>
  <p>Once more, Shio felt it like the same as she live with Satou-chan in their castle.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>After they were took a long conversation, (Y/N) finally gives up because doesn't have no chance against Shio's love, but (Y/N) still has a chance to searching its own love. That's why, Shio didn't have rights to become its love.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Now, shall we go home together, Satou-chan?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Shio turned beside her and saw Satou-chan's appearance on her mind. Satou-chan seems didn't speak anything, but she smiles and nodded toward her. That actions on her mind make her very happy. Shio then grabbing her bag and leaving the school. When their way to go home, Shio grabbing her necklaces behind her collar to take a look and smiling again.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The necklaces is only a black string, but it's tied their marriage rings. Shio never forget their vows to loving each other, even when the death finally apart them.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Together Forever, Satou-chan."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>It doesn't matter to her anymore, if they said that her love is already dead inside. It doesn't matter anymore, if they thinks that she is weird.</p>
  <p>As long as she lived for living her sweet Satou-chan's wish, she is alright with that. When evening time basking her face, Shio arrived at her apartment.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Spacious or cramped.</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Near or far.</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Hard or harsh.</em>
    <br/>
    <em>It doesn't matter.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>I'm home.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Shio murmured inside her heart and remembered Satou-chan's word when she welcoming her home for the first time. Her love is here, inside her. She will lived her own and waiting for Satou-chan to came back to their new castle.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Welcome, our happy sugar life.</em>
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello~! This is the same writer with confeitofplum in wattpad. I decided to continue writing in here and posting new fanfics as soon as possible.</p><p>You can follow my twitter in @horanaon and we could have a talk about fandoms. I'd like to also bring my updated works in there &gt;&lt;</p><p>Kudos and comments are also appreaciated~!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>